catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Brother
Big Brother is an angelic-like being and the older brother of Rin. He appears in Rin's Good/True ending routes. ''Catherine: Full Body'' After the events of Vincent Brook's last nightmare that ended with Boss' defeat and Rin returning to the Stray Sheep, a tremor occurred inside the bar as soon as Rin revealed his memory of his nature as an angel and his mission to save the humans from the nightmares. Boss senses an angel approaching and cowers in fear as soon as a humanoid being with wings briefly appeared before everyone. Once the angelic being drew Vincent, Rin and Boss into a white-vacant dimension, it was revealed that he is the Big Brother of Rin. Big Brother then scolded Rin and stated that he and the other brothers only approved Rin's socialization with humans for the sake of the mission, but not of Rin's love for Vincent and wishing to become human. Big Brother then stated that they will have to erase Rin's memories again, bring him back home and re-educate him. Both Rin and Vincent opposed this decision and stated their love for each other, making the Brother angry and having to display its powers of lightning to strike at Vincent's feet and direct meteors in space to eradicate humanity. Rin quickly pleads to him not to destroy humanity because of their potential, and to let Vincent try to prove himself. After calming down, Big Brother states that Vincent will first partake in a trial (similar to the preceding nightmares) to prove this potential, and agrees not to destroy human and allow Rin to stay with Vincent if he wins. Rin's Brother also affirmed that they will not slack off in their challenge like Boss (who was then got close to getting hit by lightning before scurrying away), and look forward to killing Vincent as soon as he finish his preparations. Despite Big Brother having shown a range of abilities to deter Vincent from reaching the top (including gusts of winds and a gigantic version of himself), Vincent became victorious in the Close Encounter trial. Unable to accept this outcome, Big Brother immediately exploded into multiple, small pink alien beings. Later, they reappeared in reality after Rin and Vincent woke up in the Stray Sheep, crying for their 'little angel'. It was then revealed by them that that Rin and his brothers are aliens from a different star system, and that Rin's amnesia was done to help him enter human society and carry out his mission. The angelic appearance that Big Brother and his siblings took on was actually their formal attire for whenever they visit human settlements, which lead to humans mistaking and worshipping them as angels over time. Despite their much-less intimidating forms, the Big Brother pink alien threw lightning at Vincent in retaliation for picking him up in a sheepish manner. Rin then told Vincent to be careful as all his brothers can use the same level of powers that they displayed in their angelic form. The aliens soon explained that their race is also responsible for deeds that humans would have called 'miracles', and helped guide mankind's development with their own advanced ciivilization and abilities (One such example is Rin's piano playing that allows anyone who listens to it to spiritually grow and explore new opportunities for themselves). The brothers then stated that they will miss their 'little angel', with Vincent wondering if Rin's true appearance is the same as theirs before deciding to forget about it as he continued to hug Rin. Meanwhile, a submissive Boss is being bullied by some of the alien brothers despite having possibly heard the truth that they are not real angels (Whether they are doing it because of the nightmares he conducted, his kidnapping of Rin or the aliens' mere frustration at losing to Vincent is uncertain). In Rin True Ending, Big Brother in his angelic attire participates as a minister at Vincent's and Rin's wedding to help officiate their vows. Gallery BB1.png|Big Brother flying. BB2.png|Big Brother crossing his arms. BB3.png|Big Brother's rear. BB4.png|An eye on Big Brother's palm. RinVincentCreature.png|Big Brother confronts Vincent and Rin. Rin_Big_Brother.png|Rin confronts Big Brother. RinTrueEnd1.png|Rin True Ending. Category:Characters